1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to spell check functions on handheld electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
Spell check functions have typically been difficult to implement on handheld electronic devices. Due to limited storage capacity and limited processing capacity, spell check functions typically have been implemented in a very limited sense or have not been implemented at all. Previous efforts to implement spell check technology on handheld electronic devices have not been without limitation since they oftentimes have produced incomplete and/or inappropriate results which oftentimes have made the resultant device difficult to use. It thus would be desired to provide an improved handheld electronic device and improved spell check function implemented thereon.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.